2014 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season
The 2014 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season was a below average event of an annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation for the year of 2014. The season produced 6 tropical depressions, of which 2 became tropical storms, and 3 of which became typhoons. No super typhoons were a part of this season. The season includes all tropical cyclones that make landfall and/or affects regions of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. The season has no definite start date, and may run year-round. However, most tropical cyclones are formed in May to November, with July to September being the most active in the season. On average, based on the past ten seasons from 2003 to 2013, 9.1 cyclones form each year, with 6.6 of them transforming to a tropical storm, 3.2 becoming typhoons, and 1.0 becoming a super typhoon. The National Meteorology Bureau of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas (NMBILN) will issue a tropical cyclone forecast in early 2014, alongside with the University of Watersauga. In addition to NMBILN issuing forecasts and maintaining storm statuses for each storm, the NMBILN has also partnered with the Hong Kong Observatory (HKO) to provide tropical strength data for each cyclone. The peak strength rated by HKO is listed throughout the article. ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:31/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h id:T value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-149_km/h id:ST value:rgb(0.69,0.09,0.12) legend:Severe_Typhoon_=_150-185_km/h id:SuperT value:rgb(0.5,0,0.5) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_>185_km/h Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:ST text:"Javid" from:30/06/2014 till:06/07/2014 color:STS text:"Toman" from:11/08/2014 till:18/08/2014 color:TS text:"Jacob" from:04/09/2014 till:09/09/2014 color:TD text:"Four" barset:break from:26/09/2014 till:12/10/2014 color:T text:"Ess-Essex" from:10/10/2014 till:25/10/2014 color:T text:"Kentley" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:30/04/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:30/06/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:31/07/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:31/08/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:31/10/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:30/11/2014 text:November from:01/12/2014 till:31/12/2014 text:December Season Forecast Storms Severe Typhoon Javid :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: / Severe Typhoon Javid (Traditional Chinese: 強烈颱風夏菲特) was the first tropical cyclone to form in 2014. Combined with a wealth of moisture, warm ocean waters, and weak wind shear, the tropical wave was first identified on 14 June. It then explosively grew into a tropical depression, numbered "001" on the 15th, and subsequently jumping from a tropical depression to a severe tropical storm in a day on the 16th. The storm has since rapidly intensified into a severe typhoon within 48 hours. Severe Tropical Storm Toman :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Severe Tropical Storm Toman (Traditional Chinese: 強烈熱帶風暴多曼) was a severe tropical storm that affected Nicholas City and its immediate area, passing within the 300 km radius of the capital city. The system had formed from a tropical wave that had developed in late June, strengthening into a severe tropical storm, and ultimately making landfall about 400 km west of Nicholas City. A substantial amount of rain had fallen in the capital city area associated with the severe tropical storm. In particular, the storm's remnants have dumped over 120 mm of rain in 5 days, causing localized flooding in the capital area. Rainfall warnings and flooding advisories have been issued. Tropical Storm Jacob :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Tropical Depression Four :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Typhoon Ess-Essex :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Typhoon Kentley :Highest tropical cyclone warning signal issued: Season effects This table lists all the storms that developed in the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas basin, in the northern hemisphere, between 150°E and 120°W during the 2014 season. It includes their intensity, duration, name, areas affected, landfall location (in bold), deaths, and damages. All damage figures are in 2014 USD. Damages and deaths from a storm include when the storm was a precursor wave, or an extratropical low. * — denotes data not available, perhaps data is still enumerating. See also * 2013 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season * 2015 Imaginary Lands of Nicholas Typhoon Season External link Category:Meteorology *